


A forehead kiss

by bakarinasimp



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Langa is in love, M/M, Mention of Panic Attacks, One Shot, Renki has anxiety, Short One Shot, forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakarinasimp/pseuds/bakarinasimp
Summary: That night wasn't supposed to happen, it was just a careless moment.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	A forehead kiss

That night was supposed to be an accident.  
It wasn't supposed to happen.  
Reki was just getting overwhelmed by his emotions, but it happens sometimes it's normal.. isn't it?  
But why does Langa look so worried?.. Was it because Reki was having a hard time breathing. He wished he could explain to him, that it was normal. That this happened sometimes, and he didn't need to worry cause soon his emotions and thoughts will stop flooding his head. 

Langa saw his friend suddenly go pale and start to have a hard time breathing. A panic attack? But why everything was fine until a second ago. Shit he didn't know how to deal with this.  
But then Reki held his hand. He was gripping his hand so hard, like it was his last hope.  
Langa didn't let go.  
Maybe that was the moment everything started.  
They kept holding hands.  
Even after Renki's calmed down.  
And somehow, his head ended up on Langa's shoulder.  
They stayed like this. Feeling each other's presence. 

No one broke the silence. Both scared to let go.  
So they remained like this for long.  
Too long.  
Until they had to let go.  
The moment they had to go home.  
Langa was the first to speak

"Are you okay?"  
"Yes.. it happens sometimes.. you know everybody can get overwhelmed from time to time.."  
"Mmh"

Without warning Langa kissed the other's forehead and whispered " I hope that it's true".  
Then upon realizing his action.  
Oh god.  
He run away.  
And maybe Renki thought that his face when he realized was cute.  
And maybe just maybe, he thought that he didn't mind the kiss.  
And that maybe he still felt his friend's lips. 

However he will not admit to it until later.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic that i ever posted here bye I'm nervous but I needed to share this


End file.
